Trick or Treat
by panatlantic
Summary: a horowiin fic! [COMPLETE] warning: contains cross dressing, sexual references and chibis
1. Default Chapter

"It'll be too obvious." Smirked Hisoka as all eyes's looked toward him. "There's no way I'll pass for a twelve year old. No way. No how." He was just a little too smug . . . almost to the point of impertinence.  
  
"I'll do it!" Yipped Inu-Tsuzuki happily.  
  
"Tsuzuki." Interrupted Hisoka with bare bones patience. "Do you understand if you take this case you will be required to do more paper work eventually?" And I will be required to dress and act, as a 12 yr old, was the unspoken requiem.  
  
"But it's Harowiin Hisoka! Harowiin!!!"  
  
It was Watari who attempted to explain Tsuzuki's enthusiasm.  
  
"All Hallowtide, the feast of the dead in Pagan and Christian times, signaling the close of harvest and the initiation of the winter season. The Celts believed that every year on the last day of October, the souls of the dead visited the earth."  
  
"A western holiday?" Asked a perplexed Hisoka and Watari nodded. This still didn't really explain much.  
  
"Children get candy Hisoka." Added Watari with a sweatdrop.  
  
"It's also the day when anyone with even a hint of spiritual energy decides they can contact the dead, human sacrifices, demons, that sort of thing. . . ." Commented Tatsumi conversationally as though they were discussing the advantages of paper vs plastic. "The western department takes care of most of that stuff, our role is strictly prevention and damage control if anyone actually succeeds in raising a demon - but that hardly ever happens. . . "  
  
"So what exactly does this investigation involve?" Sighed Hisoka morosely.  
  
** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * **  
  
Hisoka scowled in a particularly unbecoming way. This was of course the objective of scowling.  
  
"Stay still, Kurosaki-kun!" Chided Saya tying the last bow on Hisoka's little Bo-Peep costume.  
  
Hisoka had the feeling he had bought this upon himself. When Tsuzuki had happily gulped down one of Watari's potions to bring him to physical age 9, Hisoka had been left with the less-potential-for-humiliation position as guardian. Watari and Tatsumi had both agreed Hisoka would need to be less threatening if he was going to appear to be vulnerable enough to target as a potential sacrifice. Hisoka doubted this, history suggested rather the opposite even (as pretty boys tended to scream victim louder than girls anyday).  
  
* ** *** *** ** *** *** ** *** *** ** *** *** ** *** *** ** *** *** ** *** *** ** *** *** *  
  
"Oneechan! Oneechan!" Squealed Tsuzuki happily latching onto Hisoka's leg in a fashion far too familiar for Hisoka's liking. If they weren't on Chijou. . . no scratch that. . . if they weren't in public on Chijou, Hisoka would have happily kicked him off, however people were watching. Secretly he wondered how many of those women would be cooing over them if they realized he was a boy and the cute little one glomping his leg was older than all of them put together.  
  
"Trick or treat!" Cried Tsuzuki joyously running off to bug the women. In an attempt to make Tsuzuki look as tempting as possible as a sacrificial lamb they had literally dressed his as a lamb. Presumably this was the extension that left Hisoka in the Bo-peep costume. The logic must be sound, mused Hisoka as Tsuzuki begged for candies - he himself was tempted to kill Tsuzuki already.  
  
"Sankyuuuu!" Cheered Tsuzuki clutching his bag against his chest and trotting off to see which new victims he could find. He deftly ducked as Hisoka went to hook him again with his Bo-peep staff which he was getting far to adept at for Tsuzuki's liking.  
  
Hisoka decided it was the wise move not to come between Tsuzuki and candy and flopped onto the grass while Tsuzuki ran from person to person collecting free treats. Sitting had involved more effort than he originally intended in the overly poufy skirts but he managed it with only minor injury to his dignity. Shortly Tsuzuki came prancing over, emptying out his bag to sort through the booty.  
  
"I hope you're not going to eat all that at once, little boy." Remarked Muraki. "Oh my! If it isn't Hisoka-kun and Asato-chan!" He added with a feigned expression of surprise.  
  
Hisoka scowled while Tsuzuki obliviously kept sorting the colours in a bag of jellybeans, ostensibly removing the black ones distastefully.  
  
Muraki was at a loss as to what to do. Normally in this situation he would sidle over and cop a feel which almost always got Tsuzuki's attention, but somehow grabbing a 9 year olds butt in a park full of doting parents was not something he would get away with, even if he had all the PhD's in Japan.  
  
Hisoka just hoped Muraki was too distracted with Tsuzuki to notice the dress.  
  
Tsuzuki found a candy bar (obviously the pride of his collection since he clutched it to his chest excitedly before pouncing on Hisoka). "Ne, Hisoka! Hisoka! Look. . . !" Tsuzuki froze, one little hand still clutching Hisoka's lacy collar. "You!" He exclaimed vehemently pointing with the candy at his mortal foe.  
  
"Konbanwa, Asato-chan!" Declared Muraki casually as the candy shook in his face with repressed fury.  
  
Hisoka managed to spare a glare from Muraki to glare at Tsuzuki as he settled onto Hisoka's lap, fretfully glancing at the other candy which was irrevocably closer to Muraki than himself.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Demanded Tsuzuki, idly playing with the bell tied to his neck with a pink bow (that matched the one on Hisoka's staff, Saya and Yumi were suckers for detail).  
  
"Can't I just be out for a walk on this fine evening?" Even Tsuzuki had the sense to look skeptical. "You wound me!" Exclaimed Muraki dramatically to his unmoved critics.  
  
Yes, as much as Hisoka would definitely like to be wounding Muraki right now (or at any other time for that matter) he managed to restrain himself for the sake of their cover.  
  
"Go away!" Demanded Tsuzuki snuggling into Hisoka's skirts. "We're supposed to be undercover!" He p unctuated the sentanc eby pullin gHisoka's skirt over his head. "Some bad guy is gonna try and raise a demon or something and we have to stop them!" He whispered conspiratorially when Muraki made no move to leave.  
  
"Oh? Hmm. . . it could be anyone. . . " Muraki agreed, pretending to scan the crowds for anyone suspicious looking. "Hmmm. . . "  
  
Hisoka followed Muraki's gaze. Nothing interesting, just the normal for a park. Sakura tree's, hospital in the distance (presumably were Muraki came from). Hmm. People missing in park full of Sakura next to hospital, sociopath doctor at crime scene. Something awfully familiar about all of this.  
  
"Aha! I think I know who you're looking for!" Declared Muraki breaking Hisoka's line of thought.  
  
"Who? Who?" Piped Tsuzuki eagerly, with the unspoken promise of more trick or treating if they solved this case soon enough.  
  
As Hisoka feared, Muraki pointed to himself with a predatory grin.  
  
Then everything went mercifully black. 


	2. 2

"No!" Whined Tsuzuki as Muraki added some more notes to Hisoka's hospital chart.  
  
"Asato-chan!" Chided Muraki. "For the last time, I'm not going to put Kurosaki down for silicon implants."  
  
"Fine!" Huffed Tsuzuki collapsing onto the end of the bed with a pout.  
  
Tsuzuki was normally cute when he pouted like that. Combined with the age reduction he was nigh on irresistible. If he pulled the puppy trick Muraki knew he'd be reduced to giving Kurosaki at least one boob, but thankfully Tsuzuki had since located his bag and was hence distracted.  
  
Due to the sheer number of witnesses, Muraki had been unable to whisk his hapless victim off to his evil abode, as he was normally wont to do, so had instead resorted to hospitalizing him. It was a small consolation at best. Muraki sated himself by putting Hisoka down for a tubal ligation before turning his attention back to Tsuzuki.  
  
Who was mesmerized with a particularly, artificially-coloured bag of candy  
  
"Asato-chan. . . " Whispered Muraki suggestively, determined to return Tsuzuki to his normal form and take advantage of his sugar-induced congeniality. "Visiting hours are over so why don't you and I go back to my place and . . . " Muraki stared at the empty space formerly occupied by his lamb.  
  
". . . leave him alone. . . " Murmured Hisoka.  
  
Muraki looked surprised. While Muraki may have preferred to keep his 'patients' conscious (so they could scream and stuff) he knew all about the theory of anaesthetic from med-school. There should have been enough anesthetic in that drip to keep the boy out for days!  
  
". . .and he will come home, wagging his tail behind him. . ."  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
****************** * * * * * *  
  
Hansel and Gretel style, Tsuzuki had left a trail of candy so he could find his way back later, so it was no great feat for Muraki to locate him.  
  
"I didn't get much candy 'cos my sister got sick an' we had to come here." Tsuzuki scuffled one woolen bootie sullenly. "But you can have some 'cos you're helping her get better!" Beamed Tsuzuki offering one of the off duty nurses a bag of all-black jellybeans.  
  
It seemed at first a horrifically cute gesture. But the true intent was revealed by the six other nurses happily feeding the vending machine coins to get snacks for the little darling. Muraki was pleasantly surprised at just how manipulative Tsuzuki could be.  
  
"Asato-chan!" Chided Muraki waggling a finger in Tsuzuki's face. "You were very naughty to run away like that!"  
  
Tsuzuki scowled at Muraki who had managed to steal his crowd that he'd been warming up for the last 5 minutes. Even the girl's at the vending machine had stopped inserting coins to admire the doctor's butt as he bent down to address Tsuzuki face-to-face.  
  
"Go along with whatever I say or your little friend will die . . ." Whispered Muraki.  
  
Tsuzuki looked unimpressed. This was to be expected since Hisoka was technically already dead.  
  
". . . and I will tell every nurse in the hospital you're forbidden from . . . " Muraki ticked off on his fingers as he continued. "Artificial colours, preservatives, and flavors."  
  
Tsuzuki gasped in horror.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Tsuzuki denied. But then again Muraki **did** have that whole evil shtick going on. . . so he might actually do it! "You won't get away with this!" Accused Tsuzuki.  
  
"What can you do to stop me?" Muraki looked smug. He regretted the challenge immediately as Tsuzuki adopted one of Tatsumi's patented evil grins.  
  
"Otousan!" Tsuzuki cried latching onto Muraki's leg, eliciting several startled cries from the nursing staff.  
  
"Well." Managed one particularly dumbfounded nurse. "They do look a little alike I guess. . . " Yes. Sure. They were both wearing white.  
  
Muraki was too occupied thinking lecherous things about adult Tsuzuki to deny the charge.  
  
"Can I have some chocolate?" He begged, going inu and tugging at Muraki's pants leg. "Onegai shimaaaaaaaaasssssuuuu?"  
  
" . . . . "  
  
"Sankyuu!!" Chirped Tsuzuki to the assembled nursing staff (leaving Muraki to wonder just who was looking after the patients). "Well I'm done here." Muttered Tsuzuki's all business like as he packed the last bar of chocolate in his now full bag.  
  
"Ha. . . hai." Managed Muraki weakly. He'd never seen a pack of women (and a few of the more maternal males) take apart a vending machine that fast before.  
  
"Saaa. if only I'd been an adult I could have got the cigarettes too!"  
  
"You smoke?" Asked Muraki genuinely surprised (perhaps at the idea of Tsuzuki smoking, perhaps at the thought his naïve little obsession regularly did this sort of traffic).  
  
"No, but I'm supposed to bring back anything with resale value." At Muraki's incredulous look, Tsuzuki added in a whisper while giving a hurt look. "I kinda blew up the library again."  
  
"Again?!?" Remarked Muraki in a stage whisper.  
  
"Well what do they expect!" Remarked Tsuzuki morosely. "Putting all that flammable material in one room! If they really wanted to keep their damn 'irreplaceable' books safe they'd split it up all over!"  
  
"How many times now?" Asked Muraki mock serious. Tsuzuki held up four fingers, at Muraki's raised eyebrow he shot back defensively;  
  
"Only once was deliberate!" He covered his mouth in surprise at letting that little tidbit out. "It not like you don't blow things up all the time down here too!" He accused pointing at Muraki. Tsuzuki was tempted to add if the libraries on Chijou were usually inhabited by giant, talking, chickens he might be less inclined to dispute the merits of blowing them up.  
  
"Ah. The difference is in the witnesses, Asato-chan, mine weren't dead when I started."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Well when you decide you've had enough of being a Shinigami, you can always come and work for me!" Suggested Muraki amiably. Tsuzuki gave him the withering look he had been expecting before prancing ahead to pull open the door for Hisoka's hospital room. "The medical package is excellent."  
  
"Meifu has a better retirement package though." Pointed out Tsuzuki, holding the door open for Muraki before approaching his partner cautiously. 


	3. 3

Wait a second. Surely they weren't planning to have Tsuzuki wear the Bo Peep costume which just 'happened' to be Hisoka's size.  
  
Just happened to.  
  
The slight narrowing of Tatsumi's eyes.  
  
The way Watari kept breaking into giggles.  
  
Hisoka was getting the distinct impression he'd been fleeced.  
  
Obviously the Baka hadn't been involved or Hisoka would have known immediately (there were advantages to being an empath after all). Absently he sat up in bed, pulling out the drip distastefully. Well at worst it was still better than the B&D setup Muraki usually opted for.  
  
Hisoka scowled (second nature - no particular relevance to story). Having determined he was in a hospital he scrambled to the end of the bed to read his chart.  
  
"WTF? Tubal ligation?" He hissed, reading the doctor's notes. Under Muraki's even hand was scrawled in Tsuzuki's cursive - 'Boobs'. Hisoka could feel the mother of all twitchmarks building on the back of his head.  
  
"You're awake." Commented Muraki mildly surprised.  
  
Tsuzuki's continued use of sleep fuda on Hisoka to avoid paper work had endowed Hisoka with somewhat of a super human resistance to tranquilizers.  
  
Awake and unharmed. Well that was a new one. Confusion attack maybe?  
  
"This is just how I imagine the Joukai is like." Murmured Tsuzuki sleepily from where he was nestled between Hisoka's petticoats, surrounded by chocolate bars.  
  
". . . "  
  
"It's not child abuse because you're not a child." Sniffed Hisoka as Tsuzuki slid bonelessly down the far wall.  
  
"Hidoooi!" Mumbled Tsuzuki with mini-Suzaka's in flight around his head.  
  
"Now, now, Kurosaki-kun, there's no need to resort to violence!" Admonished Muraki gathering the injured Tsuzuki and settling him on his lap. Tsuzuki was too dazed to resist (admittedly Hisoka had not taken into account the new size differential and had only intended to throw him off the bed) but Hisoka scowled at him regardless. "Shall we cut the pleasantries and get down to business?"  
  
Hisoka scowled in acknowledgement.  
  
Tsuzuki (even with accelerated shinigami-style healing) was working off his concussion by drooling into Muraki's sleeve. Said doctor looked slightly disgusted.  
  
"As cute as chibi-Tsuzuki is." Suggested Muraki, absently petting his semi- conscious captives' messy, brown hair. "How do I get the upgrade?"  
  
Hisoka sniffed hautily and ignored the query.  
  
"Do I really need to point out you're my captives?"  
  
Tsuzuki, who figured it would be rude to point out that they were in an unwarded, public place rather than Muraki's usual den of evil and hence could teleport out anytime they wished, said nothing (call it professional courtesy if you will).  
  
Unfortunately Hisoka wasn't nearly as reminiscent (who could blame the boy, after all he was in a room with his former killer who was currently hand feeding his partner (and occasional love interest) milk duds).  
  
"Is it some sort of time-based thing?" Prompted Muraki.  
  
"Nope! You need an antidote!" Chirped Tsuzuki who had managed to snatch the box and was wolfing (quite an accomplishment for a sheep) down the contents merrily.  
  
"I see." Murmured Muraki tapping his chin thoughtfully. He had himself researched youth potions at one time. He might after years discover the cure, but Muraki was not a patient man. "And I would find this antidote where. . .?" Asked Muraki, having reclaimed the box, which he held at arms length from Tsuzuki.  
  
"AH!" Tsuzuki finally regained enough of his sense s to realize where he was, sheepishly rematerialized in Hisoka's skirts.  
  
"Why should we tell you anything?"  
  
Muraki massaged his temples in frustration, surely not this again? When did all the good guys get so antiauthoritarian?  
  
"Back in Meifu!" Supplied Tsuzuki who was always happy to help. Well not always, but was too busy gaping at Hisoka who had managed to embed his staff 2ft into the mattress in effect to convince Tsuzuki to stay out from between his legs.  
  
Tsuzuki looked unrepentant (but nonetheless impressed).  
  
"So here's how it will work." Muraki commanded. "You," Hisoka pointed at himself and Muraki nodded, "Will return to Meifu for the antidote while you," Tsuzuki pointed to himself and again Muraki nodded, "Will remain as hostage."  
  
Hisoka was amenable to this arrangement which didn't involve himself being the hostage (for once). Muraki was amenable as he got to spend the interlude alone with Tsuzuki (even if it was the bite-size version). Only Tsuzuki was protesting.  
  
"You can't leave me 'Soka-chan!" Begged Tsuzuki as Hisoka stood in a rustle of skirts and candy bars leaving a trail of sugary goodness. Crawling up Hisoka's leg he emerged again nanoseconds later in Hisoka's voluminous bodice (Hisoka had refused to wear a padded bra of any kind - he still had some dignity after all). "He'll. . . do things to me! Because I'm cute and defenseless!"  
  
Muraki nodded in confirmation of the charge.  
  
Hisoka unceremoniously dumped Tsuzuki on the bed before making to leave again. Tsuzuki sighed in apparent resignation, attracting Hisoka's attention again.  
  
"Tatsumi will rescue me."  
  
Hisoka twitched. "Huh?" He managed stupidly.  
  
"Tatsumi." Clarified Tsuzuki, producing a manicure kit from nowhere he began filing his nails, nonchalant. "When he finds out you left me here." Kekekekekeke. And 'Soka's food allowance would be cut and given to Tsuzuki 'cos Tatsumi was Tsuzuki's bestest friend (except sometimes when it was Watari like when Tatsumi was busy).  
  
Muraki watched in admiration as Tsuzuki again pulled the proverbial wool over Hisoka's eyes, unabashedly manipulating the boy.  
  
Hisoka scowled. Because it was true. Tatsumi would be there the second he realized his precious was in danger. Tsuzuki was Hisoka's partner now, dammit!  
  
NOTE: Hisoka would like it to be firmly established in the reader's mind he was in no way inspired by jealousy. Nor were his actions to be meditated as necessary only to exclude a potential rival for Tsuzuki's attentions. Heck no!  
  
"I won't leave you Tsuzuki!" Declared Hisoka, eye's burning with passion.  
  
Tsuzuki laid aside his nail buffer to dip a small bow to Muraki who applauded politely. 


	4. 4

Author note: someone used the 'T' word in a review, so you bring this on yourselves (as is commonly known, all reviewers have a hive mind so you must all pay for the actions of one) ARIGATOU.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No matter how innocent you pretend to be people will forever hate and loathe you!" Declared Hisoka. It was something he'd read somewhere. He wasn't sure if it was true though, after all, Muraki could pretend pretty good.  
  
"Ne, Hisoka, that's not faaiiiiirrrrir! It's Muraki's job to be a bad guy, he's meant to be mean! Unlike SOME shinigami who act mean even when they don't have to." Pointed glare.  
  
"I'm not acting innocent." Corrected Muraki. "I'm just being reasonable. Surely it's reasonable for me to order you around as it's blatantly obvious I'm more powerful. It's your absurd refusal of my 'requests' that generally results in me having to exert my power, ultimately resulting in massive destruction and numerous deaths."  
  
Tsuzuki nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Now I suggest you toddle off to Meifu and find that antidote while I ravish Asato-chan." Finished Muraki flicking his wrist in a little shoo-ing motion.  
  
Tsuzuki stopped nodding and whipped his head around so abruptly he dislocated his neck. Luckily for him he still had that shinigami-healing- thing going on, so it would be fine shortly. Unluckily for one Muraki Sensei, this resulted in another bout of drooling.  
  
In Meifu, Tatsumi, napkin in hand, twitched with anticipation for the second time that day. Unable to locate any puppies in need of de-salivating and laughing nervously under Watari's intense scrutiny he tucked the napkin in his pocket before returning to his office.  
  
"I think that's enough fan-service for now." Pouted Hisoka, partially annoyed at being told to 'toddle' and partially annoyed at the transparent bootlick.  
  
In a flash Tatsumi teleported into the hospital room. It was generally not necessary to flash when one teleported, but it was entirely cool. Bending a momentarily adult Tsuzuki backwards he proceeded to do a little oral examination of his own before determining Tsuzuki's tonsils were in fact present.  
  
"That's how you do fanservice." Tatsumi instructed Hisoka, flashing the V sign before teleporting away again.  
  
Hisoka: v_vU  
  
"That . . . interlude . . . " Muraki wrinkled his nose at this. "You will all agree was just plain disturbing, all in favor of striking it from our memories as though it never occurred?" Muraki moved the still dazed Tsuzuki's head to nod in the affirmative.  
  
Hisoka heartily agreed (my partner dammit). There was also the deep-seated fear that if this business continued he may find himself recipient of a rack. Or worse, a half of a rack.  
  
"Motion carried." Declared Muraki, resuming his former position of intimidation. "Ah. Now I believe I was threatening you? Or was I molesting Tsuzuki again . . . ?" Muraki shrugged off his indecision and decided the safest bet was to do both.  
  
"I refuse to leave you alone with Tsuzuki." Hisoka flawlessly picked up his tirade. "Besides if I did return to EnMaCho for the antidote, there's no guarantee you'd release Tsuzuki!" Quite the opposite actually, since Muraki would have the added incentive of being in possession of an adult-size Tsuzuki in a child -sized jumpsuit.  
  
"Well of course I wouldn't release him straight away!" Muraki rolled his eyes. "I'd have to. . . seduce him . . . and 'stuff', first." He finished with slightly pinked cheeks, eyes downcast, and pushing the tips of his index fingers together in a way which would be incredibly adorable on anyone who wasn't a deranged, homicidal, SOB.  
  
"Then how could I possibly be convinced to go?" Smirked Hisoka, finishing his deadly logik attaku.  
  
"I'll let you watch." Muraki sighed melodramatically with the concession.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?" Demanded Hisoka, rosy cheeks betraying he knew exactly what inducement Muraki offered.  
  
"Hisoka!" Accused Tsuzuki, "I never knew you were such a . . . such a . . . HENTAI!" In retrospect Tsuzuki felt it might have been more appropriate to point out how exceptionally unlikely it was that once adultified he would allow Muraki to ravish him, but as the saying goes, 20/20 hindsight.  
  
"As long as Tsuzuki-kun doesn't mind . . . " Continued Muraki, blowing a cowering Tsuzuki a kiss.  
  
"No!" Hisoka shook his head in noncompliance. "Absolutely not."  
  
"My stomach hurts!" Whined Tsuzuki around a chocolate bar he'd managed to wedge into his mouth without mastercatory means.  
  
Muraki and Hisoka looked in unison from the profoundly reduced contents of Tsuzuki's bag, to Tsuzuki's profoundly increased gut.  
  
"Asato-chan . . . I think you've eaten too much."  
  
"It's possible to eat too much?" Queried Tsuzuki with wide eyes. "Yeah right!" He giggled looking to Hisoka who nodded in support. "Oh my god!" He screamed clasping the candy to his chest defensively, "You're serious!"  
  
"Tsuzuki. . . did you take into account your stomach is a lot smaller now?"  
  
"Stop it Hisoka!" Shrieked Tsuzuki, verging on tears. "You're scaring me!"  
  
Whoo! That had to be the grandfather of all sweatdrops on Hisoka's forehead! Had to be a record on Chijou at least (although perhaps not Meifu, which had seen more than its fair share of cataclysmic sweatdrops in the last 70 years).  
  
"I. . . I. . . . don't wanna be a kid no more!" Cried Tsuzuki latching onto Hisoka. "Let's just go home, 'Soka, please?"  
  
"Okay." Remarked Hisoka having just dawned on the fact that Muraki had neither wards nor sufficient hostages to keep them.  
  
"Wait! You can't just leave!" Cursed Muraki. The two (1 and a ½?) shinigami looked at him expectantly. "Er. . . I'll . . . Okay, leave then! But know this isn't over!" He pointed at them dramatically, but Hisoka and Tsuzuki just shrugged before teleporting back to their hotel room.  
  
Muraki sat stunned staring at the empty hospital room. Mere moments later Tsuzuki reappeared, blithely folded and packed the sheets and towels in his rucksack and teleported out again. 


	5. epirog

AN ITTY BITTY LITTLE EPILOGUE  
  
Tsuzuki rolled over uncomfortably on his hospital bed (Tatsumi said it wasn't stealing - just their kickback since the whole hospital would have been destroyed if Muraki HAD raised a demon) in his paper hospital gown. You couldn't really comprehend how he felt at the moment unless you happen to be one of those people that had had an alien burst out through your guts and perform the Macarena on your intestines.  
  
"I have the antidote right here!" Cheered Watari, holding up the vial.  
  
"Ah!" Cheered the assembled.  
  
"Tsuzuki-chan, are you sure you won't reconsider?" Begged Wakaba, while Saya and Yumi gave encouraging nods from that half of the room that wasn't mortally opposed to keeping chibi-Tsuzuki.  
  
"It's a far better thing I return to my normal body." Replied Tsuzuki sagely, eyeing off the box of candy Terazuma had placed tantalizingly out of reach over an hour ago, on the torturous premise Watari had banned Tsuzuki from eating till the antidote was ready. Maybe if he rolled over his stomach could accommodate just one more choco. . . .urgh . . . no. . . The sooner his stomach was returned to its normal state of dimensionally transcendentalness the better!  
  
"Tsuzuki-chan, you just need to swallow this, and you'll return to your normal size immediately!" Watari held up the 'antidote' which looked suspiciously like a cinnabon.  
  
"Arigatou Watari!" Exclaimed Tsuzuki taking the sugary treat.  
  
"Was it necessary to disguise it as food?" Asked Tatsumi nervously.  
  
"Force of habit." Watari shrugged, wiping his hands off on a towel which had 'Queen Camellia' embroidered in cursive on the hem.  
  
"WAIT!" Cried Hisoka from the door, and Tsuzuki regrettably pulled the pastry away from his mouth.  
  
"What is it, Kurosaki-kun?" Hisoka glared at him and Hakushaku decided it was better to tie the knots himself than rely on Watson next time.  
  
"Tsuzuki! If you change back wearing that!" Hisoka waved a hand at Tsuzuki's child-sized paper gown. "Everyone will see you nekkid!" Deftly he wrapped the sheets around Tsuzuki, who was tempted to point out that everyone in the room had already seen him naked just last week at the office party, but decided against it on the grounds Hisoka hadn't been there and probably didn't know about it yet. Best not to add fuel to the fire.  
  
Tatsumi and Hakushaku, who had positioned their chairs as close as possible to the bed without physically being in it (so tempting) sighed morosely and stood up, Tatsumi to console himself with the little shampoos and soaps Tsuzuki had bought back, and Hakushaku to help Watson pack up the video recorder.  
  
FIN~  
  
"They say this happens everytime he transfers to a different hospital." Confided Nurse Undesignated. "Linen, chemicals, tongue depressors . . . anything that's not nailed down - gone!"  
  
"And he was such a good doctor . . . seemed like such a nice man!" Admonished Nurse Anonymous. 


End file.
